


December, 1963. Oh, What A Night!

by YeaYea



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeaYea/pseuds/YeaYea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a girls first time with the man of her dreams. Inspired by the song December, 1963 (Oh, What A Night) by The Four Seasons and loosly inspired by the movie Mermaids with Winiona Ryder, Cher and Christina Ricci</p>
            </blockquote>





	December, 1963. Oh, What A Night!

Connie slumped into the cool leather seats of her dads new car. They were waiting outside of the boys school, waiting for her brother and mother to come out. See, her brother Carlo was a rebel in school, and a legend to all the girls at her school. He was Carlo Leoni; the king of cool. The king of idiocy more like. Connie usually kept her distance from the boys school, because boys were nothing but trouble, and she learnt that the hard way. All the boys had ever liked or dated went to this exact school, not that she dated a lot of guys, but she could run into one of them, and she definitely didn't want that to happen. Oh no. Too embarrassing.

There was only one guy who she left on good terms with and that was Sonny Alfonso, her old neighbor. He was 5 years older than her, and a freshman in college and she was just a 16 year old "kid". She worshipped him, and he acknowledged her, and that was good enough for Connie.

On Christmas eve, Connie sat in her room, it was late and her parents were still at the Alfonso's Christmas party, but she decided not to go, her family was far too embarrassing to be around. She heard a knock at the door and she rushed downstairs and opened it cautiously, and who stood before her but her beloved Santino.   
"Oh hi Sonny" she greeted shyly  
"Hey Connie, could I come in, it's freezing out here" Sonny smiled, his winning smile that made his brown eyes glimmer and Connie's heart melt. She moved out of the way and ushered him in, shutting out the cold behind him. Her heart was beating out of her chest as he sat down on the couch, smiling  up at her.  
"So why are you here?" she asked sitting beside him, close enough that she could feel the heat coming from his warm body.  
"Well, I'm going to California in two days, and I probably won't get a chance to say goodbye to you then, so I thought I'd do it now"   
And before Connie could say anything Sonny had her wrapped in his arms, pressed close to his chest. Her heart pounded faster and her palm started to sweat that nervous sweat. She thought she was about to pass out from happiness. When he let go Connie pulled him back to her, she longed for this moment to come, and it seemed her body had a mind if it's own.   
"Why do you have to go?" she asked squeezing him tightly,  
"Don't worry kiddo, I'll see you again sometime" Sonny assured, lightly patting her back. If there wad one thing Connie hated, it was being called kiddo by the man she adored. She pulled away furiously,  
"I am NOT a kid!" she fumed "I am a young woman, and I don't need you telling me otherwise!"  
"Sorry, I know your not a kid Connie, your just alot younger than I am, and I forget how mature you are for your age" Sonny smiled. Connie instantly forgave him and lunged forward involuntarily, pulling him into a kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, warming into the kiss.

This was it. The single most amazing moment in Connie's life. Nothing could ever top this feeling for her. The kiss became deeper and Sonny laid Connie down in the couch as he started to unbutton her blouse. Finally Connie's girlish daydreams were going to come true. Connie and Sonny would lay in the bed, or couch of passion and make sweet love. They would eventually get married and Connie would be Mrs Santino Alfonso mother of three sons, Joey, Michael and Lawrence and a daughter named Mary.  
By the time Connie had finished fantasizing about her future with Sonny, she and Sonny were already stripped to their underwear.  
"Are you sure you want this?" Sonny asked  
"I'm sure" Connie nodded franticly. Sonny pulled off Connie's cotton underwear and pushed himself inside of her. And just like that little Connelza Leoni became a woman. She was pulled into a world of bliss, and although rather awkward and uncomfortable, this was the most romantic moment of her life.

She didn't see Sonny much, but they kept in contact through letters. After their memorable night together, Connie realized she wasn't as in love with Sonny as she thought, although she loved him, she wasn't in love with him, and that was alright. Sonny remained the single most amazing person she had ever met, and they shared the single most amazing night of her life.


End file.
